


I....I Love You Italy

by kimary65



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, M/M, but germany makes it better, germany being cute, italy is slow, small arguement, some light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimary65/pseuds/kimary65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy is being teased by the other countries but Germany makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I....I Love You Italy

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story for my bestest friend in the world. Again I don't own Hetalia or the images that helped inspired it. Here are the links that made this possible.
> 
> http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/21200000/Gerita-3-hetalia-gerita-21215066-429-600.jpg
> 
> http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31200000/Gerita-hetalia-couples-31284779-450-450.jpg

Italy is sitting at the World Meeting Table, knitting a bright pink scarf for Germany's birthday. He loved making stuff, especially for Germany, even though he complains about them. He's already made a few sweaters and mittens for the other countries. He never put his name on the gifts in fear of being made fun of. He's kept his little hobby a secret for a long time. He was just putting on the finishing touches of the scarf when the other countries started to file in. He tried hiding it in his bag but Prussia had already noticed it and was making his way over.

"Dude what the hell is this? Are you knitting?" Prussia questioned, looking over Italy's shoulder to see it better.

"W...What!? N...No. It's nothing," Italy stuttered and blushed, trying to hide the scarf.

Prussia moved quickly and snatched the scarf from Italy's hands. He waved it around and laughed loudly, catching the attention of the other countries. "Hey dudes look what Italy made. Isn't it just the stupidest thing you've ever seen."

The other countries began to move toward them and Italy became frantic at the thought of the others finding out his secret. "P...Prussia give it back! Please!"

"No way dude. This is too funny," Prussia laughed.

"What are you going on about, you annoying twit," England asked.

"Ya man, what's going on?" America joined.

"It looks to be a pink scarf aro," China put in.

"It is. It is. Dude and Italy was knitting it," Prussia continued to tease.

"What!?" came the collective gasp of the others.

Italy hid his face from the others as they continued to tease him. He was on the brink of tears when a deep booming voice came from the doorway. Germany was standing there, looking as collected as he always did. The stern look that he wears is set in place and his eyes were piercing the others into silence. He walked calmly into the room as his older brother came bounding over to him, still clutching the scarf in his hands. Italy stood in horror as Prussia made his way to the man of his affections.

"Dude, bro, look what Italy knitted. Isn't it ugly and stupid looking?" Prussia teased again.

"Italy made this?" Germany asked.

At this Germany looked over to the now trembling country. Italy was so upset right now that he couldn't look the man in the eyes. Italy began to panic more so when Germany made his way over. His hands trembled and his heart raced faster. When Germany was within arms reach, Italy looked up with tears in his eyes only to see Germany glaring down at him. At this Italy closed his eyes and ran from the room, sobbing past Germany as he ran away.

"Italy!? Wait!" Germany cried out after the smaller country.

Prussia looked on with shock but then started to laugh. "Oh my god, dude, did you see his face as he left? Oh man that was priceless."

Germany turned to face his brother, his anger clear in his bright blue eyes. "This isn't funny, brother."

"Sure it is," Prussia countered.

"No it's not!" Germany roared. He stomped over to his brother and punched him right in the face. "Don't you ever treat him like that again or I swear I'll do worst then just punch you."

With that Germany ran from the conference room and after Italy. It felt like forever before he finally caught up to him. "Italy wait!"

Italy just ran faster, his many years of running giving him a slight upper hand, but Germany was determined. He pushed himself harder to catch up with the smaller man. He finally caught him by the arm and hauled Italy into a tight embrace. Germany just held the trembling man to him closer, saying, "Please don't run away. Please."

Italy blushed at hearing the stronger and always composed Germany saying please. He's never heard that from him before. It was extremely rare to hear Germany ever say please, he usually just demands from everyone. Italy was one of the only people that Germany is always remotely polite to but even that was sparse.

"Tell me what's going on. I know that my brother was being horrible but why did you run from me. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you. So please tell me why you ran from me?" Germany asked in soft voice.

"Ger.....Germany!" Italy tried to push away but the other man didn't plan on letting the smaller country out of his arms until Italy told him. Tears began to seep into Italy's eyes and he cried softly into Germany's shoulder. "I didn't want you to find out that I knit. It's so embarrassing and you'd make fun of me like the others did just now. You'd yell at me and how knitting is stupid and a waste of time. But I just didn't want you to hate me more then you already do."

Germany just held the smaller man in his arms as Italy cried. He was in shock though. He never knew Italy loved him. Sure there were a few gifts that were given with a bigger smile then when he gives gifts to other but Germany never thought much of it. How could he? He scares other countries and makes them fear him when all he does is try and be friendly to them. This made it hard for Germany to make friends, even with Italy and Japan. What was there to love about a mean and angry country like him?

But there was so much of Italy to love. The way he acts, shy and timid, and the way he gets determined with things like cooking the perfect pasta and his knitting. Italy puts so much effort into the things he loves that it takes Germany's breath away each time. Italy is also so kindhearted, always helping other countries when they need it or just being there when they need someone who won't judge them. Italy was perfect and beautiful, how anyone could hate him is beyond Germany.

It's then that Germany realizes that he loves Italy. Everything about the country drives Germany crazy but he wouldn't change it for the world. Germany tightens his hold again and whispers softly, scared that speaking to loud would scary Italy more, "I....I don't hate you Italy. I....I actually love you, you idiot."

Germany allows Italy to lean back and stare at him for what seems like years. Italy's eyes were full of hope and doubt, like he didn't quit believe Germany's words. So Germany says them again, "I love you Italy. I love you so much and I can complete;y understand why you wouldn't want me back but I love you." He strokes his hand gently over Italy's soft cheeks and leans in slowly.

Italy just waits for the soft press of lips and he wasn't surprised to be met with chapped dry lips of the other country. The kiss was slow and yet perfect all at once. There was a much larger need behind it but both countries won't cross that bridge until they know that the other was actually ready to move that far. They stood there, kissing each other and holding one another close. Neither ready to let the other go just yet. When they needed air they parted but didn't move out of each others embrace. They smiled at one another and kissed again.

*****************

It was a few weeks later on a snowy day that the other countries saw Italy and Germany walking down the street together. The pair were holding hands and smiling happily. Italy then laughed out loud at a joke or an attempt of a joke that Germany had said. The others stood with their own smiles as the new couple continued their stroll across a park. The plan that Prussia actually worked and now his brother finally was happy with the small country of his affection. Sure Prussia was a bit of a jerk but he did it with the best intentions that worked the way it needed to. The couple sat at a bench, their hot drinks in their hands to keep them warm. And a bright pink scarf was wrapped around both their necks, flowed gently in the winter breeze.


End file.
